The Phaser Scarf
by Citrinewarrior
Summary: When Hakai(OC) Can't focus her spirit energy correctly, Rukia Decides to help her out (Ichiruki) (RenjixHakai)


"Now, your next test is to pass through this wall" an instructor said loudly. the apprentice soul reapers all listened intently, well, except for Hakai, a student who seemed less than thrilled at the idea. "I will wait on the other side of this-" he tapped the plexiglass- "Wall. to pass it you must focus your spirit energy. good luck." one by one, the students all slowly, yet surely passed safely through the glass barrier. Hakai was among the last six people to try.

I may as well try, she thought to herself. she started to walk towards the wall, but froze when another shinigami passed by her at a faster walking speed. She recognized the shinigami immediatly. Rukia Kuchiki. she was no older and seemed to have no more skill than Hakai. At least, until Hakai saw her flawlessly pass through the wall. Renji, another shinigami in training, passed through a little quicker, but his technique seemed unstable. the other three shinigami passed through the wall as well, leaving only Hakai behind the wall. while Renji passed through the suceeding wall, Rukia stayed to watch Hakai. Hakai walked slowly, trying to focus her spirit energy, althogh she didn't know how to do it, so she had to assume she was doing it right. when she reached the wall, to her angering, it did not budge, and she didn't go through. she tried three more times in sucsession, each giving the Same result. Failure. Rukia continued to watch silently, until she saw Hakai withdraw her sword and attempt to shred the wall. She only managed to make a defined dent in the wall, so she finally slumped over in defeat. Rukia's stare softened to sympathy, and she passed back through the wall once more to where Hakai sat. the last thing Hakai saw was Rukia's sympathetic glance, before she put her head in her arms and whimpered, clearly defeated by her stioc opponent. Rukia felt terrible just watching someone be beaten by a simple obstacle. she had to help. but, how? Rukia suddenly jolted back into reality as her idea hit her like a bullet. she slipped her white scarf from her shoulders, slowly, surely. she gently patted Hakai's back, causing her to lift her head.

"Hey." Rukia said. "Here, this is for you." she handed Hakai the Soft ivory scarf. "That should help focus your spirit energy a little better." Rukia stood again, helping Hakai onto her feet.

"Try it now." Rukia said with a smile. Hakai walked tentatively walked towards the wall again, gently stepping into it. When she didn't hit a wall, she opened her eyes to find that she had passed through the wall without a problem. Rukia grinned at Hakai and then sprinted through the wall with no difficulty at all, causing a twinge of jealousy to prickle through Hakai's spine. she told herself not to worry about it, and joined Rukia in meeting the instructor for their next lesson. To Hakai's shock, when they entered the instruction grounds, everyone, including the two instructors, turned and stared. Hakai instantly began to blush, but Rukia stood her stubborn ground, her expression staying flat and unchanging.

"Rukia and Hakai, see me at the end of the day." the first instructor spoke suddenly. "take your seats." the duo did as instructed, but Hakai caught an amused look from Renji, causing her to blush even harder. "Now, to perform a kido..."

Hikai groaned when the end of the last class rolled around. she shot a worried glance towards Rukia. Rukia just smiled encouragingly. When the instructor signaled the end of the class, the class stood-except for Hakai And Rukia. when all students had left the room, the instructor spoke.

"Come to the office." the instructor motioned for them to stand.

When they reached the office, the instructor turned to face the both of them. Hakai was scared, easily noticeable by the rough quivering she was doing. Rukia however, wasn't frightened in the least.

"Why were you two late for the kido class?" he asked. Hakai was paralyzed by fear, so it didn't register to her when he spoke. Rukia noticed this and spoke for her.

"Kabocha-sama, Hakai was having trouble with the wall test, so I stayed behind to help her. Nothing else." Rukia said simply.

The instructor turned and glared at Rukia. "Ms. Kuchiki, if Hakai was having trouble, you should have let her fail and i would have dealt with her. in addition, you have no business helping a screwball like Hakai. What would your brother say..."

"My brother would have you punished for speaking to me in such a manner, so watch your tongue, Kabocha. If you're done wasting out time,we'll be taking our leave now." Rukia grabbed Hakai, dragging her out of the they were out of hearing range, Hakai spoke.

"Nani wa okotto no?" she asked.

"What happened is that Kabocha doesn't know his place. He thinks that because i'm a noble, i'm going to be prissy and stuck up and weak. I'll let a hollow eat my soul before i let that fool best me." Rukia smirked. "anyways, i've got to meet up with renji for lunch. you can come if you like."

"Ooh, can I?" Hakai asked, her voice laced with excitement.

"sure." Rukia replied.

"Oi, Renji!" Rukia called.

when they reached the tree renji was sitting under, Hakai blushed hard. She wouldn't be able to withstand renji's burning gaze for long. She settled for sitting and listening to her peers conversation. She had nothing to eat, because she had no money. after a few minutes however, she couldn't stand the way Renji would give her wayward glances.

"I have to go." She said simply, standing was gone for a long time before Rukia spoke up.

"I'm going to go find Hakai."

"Fine." Renji replied nonchalantly.

Rukia went searching through the dense forest, dodging haywire Kido and haphazard swordsman until she found Hakai crouched under a bush, quivering.

"What's wrong now?" Rukia asked.

"Your...Friend, uh... Renji."

"What about him?"

Hakai sighed. "He's...Hot." She Could feel her cheeks burning as she said it. Rukia started giggling wildly. Renji? Hot? Rukia suddenly grinned ear to ear, remembering something Renji had told her earlier that day.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Renji told me earlier that he thought you were pretty cute too."

"Really?" Hakai asked. "He said that?"

"Yeah, I think he likes you."


End file.
